No tan gran
by mysoxlike2party
Summary: Prusia no puede confesar a Austria. Lea para saber mas. PrusiaXAustria, supongo.


**Anime**: Axis Powers Hetalia**  
><strong>**Clasificación**: T**  
><strong>**Advertencia**: Supongo que nada por el momento.**  
>Parejas<strong>: PrussiaXAustria**  
>Aviso<strong>: Hetalia – Axis Powers es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**  
><strong>**Notas**: Simón que hablo español, soy mexicana. Ha querido hacer un fic de hetalia en español pero tengo miedo que hago un error. Español es el lenguaje que crecí con pero hablo mas ingles que español. Perdoname por mis malditos errores, y corrija me por favor, es el único modo que voy aprender. xD

* * *

><p><strong>**[[Si, si, mi Español es demasiado mal o raro por el mayoridad del tiempo… nunca practice escribir español, y esto es el consecuencia. Pues, este fic nomas es una prueba, para ver donde necesito practicar, y ver el malo de mi escritura. Si sabes ingles, te lo juro, mi ingles es perfecto ._."]]**<strong>

* * *

><p>Se paso la día demasiado bien por Austria. Limpio toda la casa, practico el piano, hasta podía platicar con Hungría nomas para chismear. Ya era el tiempo que Austria regularmente se dormía. El Austriaco empezó por su cuarto cuando oyó un ruido chiquito. Dio la vuelta, para ver nada. Encogió sus hombros y continuo por su cuarto. Abrió su cuarto y empezó a desvestir cuando oyó un otro ruido, este vez atrás de su cama. Con precaución, camino despacito para ver que era el ruido. Miro, pero otra ves era nada.<p>

_-Quizás que es mi imaginación.-_

Rasco su cabeza.

–Debo de parar de comer tanto dulce antes de que me duermo.- el dijo.

-Yo también.- dijo otro voz.

Se dio la vuelta para ver Prusia acostado en su reclinador, tomando cerveza.

-¿Prusia? ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto Austria en sorpresa.

-Tomando tus bebidas y viendo tu televisión.- respondo casualmente Prusia.

-¿Desde cuando estabas aquí?-

-No se. Desde que empezaste a chismear con Hungría creo. Estoy envidioso. Me encantaría hablar con ella.-

-Vete de mi casa.-

-No.-

-¿Pues que vas hacer aquí? ¿Y porque estas aquí? Dime tu propósito.-

Prusia se levanto del reclinador y tiro su botella en la basura.

-Mi hermano se fue con Italia y Japón en una misión importante,- empezó Prusia, -y no me dejo las llaves de la casa. No puedo entrar mi propia casa.-

-Que incidente desventurado. Duérmete afuera.-

-¿!Me vas a dejar afuera?-

-Ya se como eres cuando te quedes aquí.-

-¡Te lo juro, me porto bien!-

-Si no, voy a llamar a Rusia.-

-¡Ni dices ese nombre!-

Sonriso Austria, ya sabiendo su miedo.

-No se si debo de clamar tus regiones vitales durante de mi estar. Me divierto con eso.- pregunto Prusia pensativamente. Austria dio un paso atrás.

-¡Ni me tocas!-

Se echo a reír Prusia, sabiendo el miedo de Austria. Austria marcho a la cocina, ya derrotado. Prusia se estrello en la cama de Austria y exhalo. Alemán, en realidad, no se fue a ningún misión con Italia o Japón. Estaba en su casa, y Prusia si tenia las llaves. Que barbaridad… por Austria.

_-Me encanta estar aquí con ese codo. Mas me encanta encontrando lo en sus calcones en la mañana.-_

* * *

><p>-Canijo. Pobre de Austria, abecés no puedo crear que somos hermanos.- dijo Alemán cuando Prusia confeso que hizo.<p>

-¿Si lo quieres tanto, porque no le dices?- pregunto Alemán.

-Tonto, yo no digo cosas así. No soy fácil. Soy gran.- declaro Prusia. Suspiro Alemán.

-Pues nunca vas a saber. Y vas a quedar con amor de un solo lado para toda tu vida. Diviértete.-

Alemán dejo a Prusia que pensaría.

_-Como chingaos voy a decir eso a Austria. Nunca, te digo. ¿Y cuando chingaos va regresar mis sentimientos? ¡Nunca, te digo!-_

Vio afuera de su ventana. Un pájaro chiquito y blancito llego, bien lento en paso.

_-Pinche pájaro, siguiendo me a todos lados. Estoy creciendo harta de ese pájaro, ¿para cuantos años me continua a perseguir?-_

El pájaro aleteo sus alas.

_-Pero soy tan gran, ¿dime porque no me persigue?-_

Aleteo sus alas una vez mas antes que volo arriba por el cielo.

_-¿Y si soy tan gran, porque no puedo confesar algo trivial así?-_

_-Tal vez no soy tan gran…-_

* * *

><p><strong>[[Pues? Como hice? Mal? Ya se . _ . Ya te dije pero te digo otra ves… crecí hablando español pero hablo mas ingles. Si my estoria es muy mal en español, ya no lo hago! xD]]<strong>


End file.
